Que nadie lo sepa
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: Un amorío prohibido compuesto por dos jóvenes amantes. La pasión los empujó a cometer el acto imperdonable del engaño y con ello, perjudicando al marido de la joven mujer, quien era disputada entre esos dos hombres. [Fic realizado por el concurso en "Amores Prohibidos" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad ni recibo beneficios económicos con la publicación de este fic.**_

* * *

**Que Nadie Lo Sepa**

Mi primer día como preceptor de la primaria local, no era lo que me había imaginado pero necesitaba trabajar de algo y para ello había estudiado. Larga historia como fue que fui a parar a Japón pero ahí me encontraba trabajando ya casi instalado en la cuidad de Tokio, sin conocer bien a nadie ni hacer amistades. Pensé que así sería hasta esa mañana.

Apenas arribé a mi nueva oficina, un pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco, amueblado con un escritorio moderno frente a unos grandes ventanales y con una pequeña biblioteca casi vacía, me dispuse a comenzar con la papelería, firmando actas, escribiendo algunas otras y pasando infinidades de documentos. Así sería hasta que me cansara y decidiera volver a Colorado, aunque me había hartado de la vida allá y quise un cambio de 360°, fue más que nada por eso que había tomado la decisión de irme. Era un trabajo simple, preparar los libros del listado de alumnos para dar el presente, y otras minorías.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y con un pequeño sigilo, una joven mujer, la cual no miré detalladamente entró diciendo:

— Con permiso. —

Levanté la mirada y no podía creerlo, al igual que ella por su expresión de asombro al verme, aun atravesando la puerta.

— ¿Willis, eres tú? — Indagó mientras cerraba despacio la puerta tras ella, para luego se acercarse al escritorio notablemente sorprendida, con una sincera sonrisa de alegría en sus pequeños labios.

— ¡Kari, tanto sin verte! — Liberé saliendo de detrás del computador sólo para abrazarla.

Nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo que no duró más de medio minuto, que para ser honestos se me hicieron eternos. El tenerla en frente después de tanto se me hacía irreal, y más que fue sólo de una casualidad.

— Por todos los cielos, Willis. ¡Cuánto ha pasado! — Exclamó ella sin perder el asombro mientras me sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza. Quería volver a abrazarla de la felicidad pero recordé ahí el papeleo. Con un leve giro me volví y tomé unos libros de aulas sobre el escritorio para dárselo diciendo:

— Es hermoso encontrarte, pero tengo trabajo igual que tú. Al término de clases nos vemos para hablar, ¿vale?

Con aquella cálida sonrisa tomó los documentos que precisaba, con una mano mientras la otra hurgaba en su bolsillo del cual sacó un pequeño papel que me entregó agregando:

— Mi tarjeta, ahí está mi número, llámame apenas llegues a tu casa ya que yo parto antes de aquí. Podríamos cenar o algo así, hasta luego. —

Y se marchó dando media vuelta a la vez que me miraba de perfil con aquellos bellos ojos color marrón chocolate.

Una hermosa sorpresa que sinceramente no esperaba. Fue de mera casualidad encontrarme con ella, y más el saber que trabajábamos en la misma escuela. Por el resto de la mañana y tarde no supe de la castaña en persona, sólo interrogando a compañeros quienes me contaron un poco de su situación. Con veintiocho años, casi recién casada disfrutaba de una buena posición económica junto a su marido, nada más y nada menos que, Takeru Takaishi. ¿Quién se lo imaginaría? … Yo no, quizá años sin verla me hicieron olvidar los celos de él y el otro castaño, Daisuke, cuando la besé al despedirme.

Al final del día llegué a mi casa, tomando uno que otro trasporte público, no tenía propio aun. Una vez en el pequeño mono-ambiente bien amueblado, me dispuse a llamarla.

Arrojando el maletín sobre el sofá a mis espaldas, hurgué en mis bolsillos buscando la tarjeta que me había dado con su número. Marqué rápidamente el número y esperé a que contestara, lo cual hizo a los tres pitidos de espera.

— _Hola, ¿quién habla?_ —

— Kari, soy yo Wallace. — Liberé con nerviosismo. Me temblaban las manos y la voz, no sabía por qué.

— _¡Oh! Willis. Genial que pudieras llamar. ¿Sabes? Mejor ven a casa, para actualizarnos y eso. ¿Quieres? —_

No podía negarme, con ella estaba Takeru y también quería verlo. Sin duda acepté y procedió a darme su dirección. Aun era temprano, exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que no me costó nada salir de nuevo a la calle.

Otra vez sobre el transporte público, no se me dificultó llegar. Vivía a quince minutos en bus de mi departamento, demasiada casualidad nuevamente... o tal vez era paranoia mía.

Cuando descendí del bus, sólo me guié por leve descripción que me dio vía telefónica la Yagami, _"La casa celeste"_. Al levantar la mirada mi cara cambió a una de molestia y un poco de indignación. Todas las benditas casas eran exactamente iguales por todo el largo de la calle hasta donde terminaba y comenzaba la otra con la misma y monótona temática de: blanco, celeste, blanco, celeste. No había más opción que ir contando número por número hasta dar con esa al cabo de unos minutos.

Era una casa envidiable, pero no en ese vecindario ya que era una copia calcada de la anterior y la siguiente. Era bastante grande pintada de blanco y celeste, con la puerta en frente entre unos grandes ventanales, con un patio delantero preciosamente floreado de rosas. Me adentré en ese caminado sin pisar el césped por el sendero de piedras que dividía el jardín formando el camino hasta la entrada. Toqué el timbre apenas y a los pocos instantes oí tras la puerta el correr de los cerrojos para luego que esa se abriera por arte de un hombre que puso los ojos en blanco al verme. Era rubio de ojos azules, sin vacilar diría que se tratara de aquel joven que rabiaba cada vez que me acercaba a la castaña siendo caballero.

— ¿Takeru? — Pregunté lo obvio, mientras rodaba los ojos y sonreía de los nervios.

Él sólo sonrió y largando una pequeña sonrisa junto a una carcajada me dio un abrazo con una palmada en la espalda mientras decía:

— El mismo, Wallace, el mismo. Ven pasa, amigo.

Entré ya sin mayor preocupación admirado por la belleza de la casa en su interior. Del vestíbulo podía irse por la puerta a la izquierda al comedor y por la derecha al living, al frente una escalera que daba a los cuartos superiores, entre ellos el baño. Todo estaba por más decorado con floreros y demás arreglos, muy moderno.

Él rubio me guío hasta el living donde, sin falta de educación, pedí sentarme en unos de los sillones ante la mesa de café adornada con un florero de orquídeas. A los pocos segundos llegó Kari con una bandeja de galletas y café en manos diciendo mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa:

— Les preparé algo. Y Willis, dinos, ¿qué haces en Japón?

— Quise un respiro de todo, y nada mejor que venir aquí comenzando de cero. Pero hallarlos a ustedes fue de improvisto, no me lo esperaba. — Liberé siendo completamente honesto con la pareja. Por unos segundos ellos se mantuvieron en silencio, él mirándome a mí y ella sin sacarle los ojos de encima con leve preocupación en su mirar, hasta que interrumpí el ambiente preguntado a la vez que tomaba un sorbo del café que se encontraba servido entre mí, — Y díganme, ¿cuándo fue que se casaron? —

Con una extraña mirada, como una fingida de felicidad, Kari respondió:

— Ya hace casi un año. Lamentamos no avisarte de la ceremonia pero es que no había rastro de ti.

— Lo sé, no hay problema. — Respondí.

El resto de la charla no fue más que relleno, al cabo de una deliciosa cena en la casa de los Takaishi me marché despidiéndome de ambos.

Volviendo en bus reflexioné de la situación, durante toda la velada, Kari no quitó la cara de amargada. Me pregunté todo el viaje por qué, cuando era un detalle casi imperceptible me inquietaba por alguna razón. ¿Ella sería realmente feliz con él? No sabría hasta preguntarle, pero no era el momento, sino hasta el día siguiente.

Justamente la mañana del sábado me desperté entre las mantas sintiendo la humedad pesada en el aire. Me levanté desperezándome y avisté a la ventana atrás de mí, los vidrios estaban empañados pero todavía así podía verse como la lluvia caía sin cesar. Así no tenía ni ganas de salir, menos levantarme de la cama en todo el santo día, pero mis perezosos planes se vieron atrofiados cuando el teléfono sonó. Casi de mala gana caminé hasta él y contesté al ponerlo sobre mi oreja:

— Hola ¿quién habla? —

— _Hola, ¿Willis? ¿Este es tu número? Soy Kari. _— Respondieron desde el otro lado, realmente estaba asombrado pero feliz de volver a hablarle.

— ¡Kari! — Exclamé casi en un grito, — Sí, sí. Este es mi número. ¿C-cómo lo conseguiste? — Agregué tartamudeando al final.

— _Cuando llamaste quedó guardado en el registro... oye, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puede ser en tu hogar? _—

— Sí, ¿cómo no? Ven cuando quieras. Ya te doy la dirección. — Y procedí a dársela.

Fue extraño que me la pidiera pero ¿qué más daba? Era una amiga, a mí también me alegraría verla.

A los pocos minutos, más menos unos veinte, tocaron la puerta.

La escena a continuación fue de lo más extraña. Completamente empapada ella ante la puerta estaba, aferrándose al marco, con una cara casi suplicando dejarla pasar. ¿¡Qué sucedía!?

Sin dudarlo la invité a entrar. Sin decir palabra alguna, pasó y se sentó en un sillón frente al televisor que se encontraba apagado. Corrí al armario y busqué unas toallas secas, para que pudiese secarse.

Lo siguiente que hice fue cubrirla con ellas y subir el termostato un par de grados, sentándome finalmente junto a la castaña rodeándola entre mis brazos preguntando:

— ¿Qué te sucede, Kari? — Allí la sentí apegarse a mí, respondiéndome entre lágrimas.

— ¡Wallace, ya no lo tolero! ¡Dime! ¿¡Te parezco una mala mujer!?

— ¿¡Qué!? — Indagué sorprendido, no podía dejar de sentirme abatido al admirar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirándome fijo sin pestañas. Rápidamente atiné a agregar, — Claro que no. Eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener. — ¿De dónde había salido eso? No lo sé. Mientras que funcionase estaría bien, y tampoco había mentido en eso, realmente era lo que pensaba y seguiré pensando a pesar de todo.

Ella se sentó recta junto a mí, y se alejó unos centímetros secando sus lágrimas a la vez que se cubría entre las toallas para al cabo decir tímidamente:

— ¿De veras crees eso? —

— Por supuesto. — Exclamé, para luego ver como una pequeña sonrisa se hacía vagamente presente en sus labios de tintes morados.

Un silencio incomodo se postró entre nosotros. Ninguno quería hablar supongo, y de la nada un gran relámpago entalló a lo lejos, causando que casi en el mismo instante la luz del la habitación se apagara. Habían cortado la energía eléctrica por la tormenta. Sin darme cuanta me encontraba en ese momento abrazando a la mujer entre la oscuridad. Podía percibir el temblar de ella por el frío que había tomado, al igual que su terrible tristeza. Lentamente ella se alejó y me dijo:

— La cosa es que... Takeru me engaña, yo lo sé. —

No podía creerlo. No tenía lógica, allí comenzó a contarme cómo fue que advirtió la traición de su marido. Todo era a causa de una misteriosa serie de llamadas. No parecía razón suficiente aquello, por lo que solo lo ignoraba, pero ese día la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Otra llamada con invitación a un encuentro fue recibida por el rubio quién concurrió a la dicha, sin notar que Kari se había tomado el atrevimiento de seguirlo al escuchar la sospechosa charla entre su marido y la otra perdona vía telefónica. Allí fue dónde ella lo vio encontrase con una joven mujer castaña, de identidad desconocida. Fue razón más que suficiente para Hikari, luego de eso, lo siguiente que hizo fue recurrir a mí, ya que no quería alarmar a nadie más.

Al cabo de finalizar solo me abrazó llorando replicándose una y otra vez como un auto-castigo:

— ¡Debe ser que no le di lo suficiente! —

— ¡No! — Liberé mientras la tomaba de los hombros a la vez que la miraba fijamente, — Ya te dije, eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener, la mujer por la que cualquiera daría la vida y aun más.

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme, y no sé por qué, en ese momento me arrojé a sus brazos besándola.

Supongo que no se lo esperaba, menos yo. Pero fue algo que de la nada misma surgió.

Desde el momento en que la había vuelto a ver sentí como un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de mí, aunque me costaba admitir ya que no sería mía. Mientras mi cabeza volaba preguntando el "_¿por qué?_" de mis acciones, ella correspondió mi atrevimiento, degustando mis labios en un compás exquisito.

Ya no quería pensar en las razones, era el momento preciso para dejar de hacerlo y vivir el momento.

Entre la oscuridad del ambiente, los besos de nosotros hacían todo visible. Me posicioné sobre ella recostándola en el sillón de la sala, sintiéndome más cómodo, mientras nuestros labios se disfrutaban mutuamente. Dejé sus labios lentamente bajando por su mentón y quijada, hasta llegar a su cuello llenándolo de tiernos roces con mis labios. Ella liberó un pequeño gemido a la vez que me abrazaba apegando más su cuerpo al mío, para decirme en un susurro al oído:

— Hazme olvidar todo... por favor. —

Fui lo más caballero que pude, incluso pidiendo permiso tímidamente a aventurarme en su cuerpo. Sólo quería hacerla feliz, realmente allí podía decir que la amaba y esa noche la amé como nunca. Mis manos temblaban al contacto con su piel, pero ella tenía una seguridad implacable, parecía estar siendo poseída por un odio profundo sediento de venganza, pero no hacía mí, sino por el otro quién la había traicionado. Estaba enojada y se notaba, quería desquitarse costara lo que costara, pero no iba a negarme. Degusté cada rincón de su anatomía con sed de placer y no era suficiente para mí. Varios fueron los rounds de esa velada. La pasión de esa noche nos llevó a un sueño profundo al cabo del acto. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al abrir los ojos presencié que la noche ya se había hecho presente y con ella la tormenta se disipaba del cielo revelando la gran luna llena, a través de la ventana. Me giré lentamente la vi a ella en mi cama junto a mí completamente desnuda. Me enterneció verla dormitar con un lento respirar, parecía agotada. Tan angelical se distinguía, sin ningún rastro el demonio que mostró ser horas antes. La abracé por la espalda y besé su cuello tiernamente, despertándola. Con eso se volvió plantando un beso en mis labios sin previo aviso para luego sonreírme y apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Jamás podré olvidar aquella sonrisa, era de una pura felicidad, una que parecía hacer estado ausente desde hacía tiempo. Pero allí, algo me incomodó. Recordé a Takeru. Sentir nuevamente el contacto con su piel y me causó gran remordimiento pensar que en vez de hablarlo cometimos tal atrocidad, diría que ella le pagó con la misma moneda. Pero eso no tenía nada de gracioso, era muy serio. Había profanado en la intimidad de una pareja, arruinado un matrimonio de casi un año y podría perder la amistad incondicional del joven en cuestión. Me sentía fatal, pero al ver a los ojos de ella todo sentimiento de culpa se esfumaba. En ese momento Kari arrebató de la mesita de noche el móvil que descansaba sobre ella, avistando la hora y se incorporó con desespero buscando sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo mientras decía:

— ¡Oh Dios! Debo ir a casa... ¿Podemos vernos mañana? —

— Sí, sí. ¿A la misma hora? — Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia ella, para abrazarla y probar sus labios por última vez en la noche.

— Por supuesto, pero oye... — Liberó a la vez que se abotonaba la camisa, acercándose a mí susurrando de forma singular y sensual al oído, — Que nadie lo sepa.

Allí quedó todo por esa noche, me dormí plácidamente con la idea que por lo menos le había dado una alegría y la había hecho completamente mía.

Al día siguiente, la esperé con ansias. Ordené todo el apartamento de arriba abajo, un millar de veces y no me sentía conforme con limpieza. Sin más, ese día no llegó. Esperé, pero jamás arribó.

El lunes a la mañana, decidido marché al trabajo. Ya rondando el medio día tocaron la puerta de mi oficina.

Dando paso a quien pedía entrar sólo afirmé con un "_pase_" y seguí ordenando la papelería.

En ese instante dos manos se apoyaron en el escritorio, alcé la vista y aquella castaña me miraba seria. No dije nada, no es que estuviera enojado o algo, pero... no quería hablar.

— Debo hablarte de algo. — Dijo ella.

— Sinceramente no tenemos nada de qué hablar. — Respondí juntando unos documentos sobre el escritorio para aparentar estar ocupado. Ella sujetó mis manos, deteniéndome de mi acción, para sólo decir:

— Perdóname... Quiero explicarte mejor la situación, dame una oportunidad.

No podía verla tan apenada, me molestaba. Justamente lo que yo quería era hacerla feliz... sin saberlo en aquel entonces.

— Cuando termine aquí nos justamos para hablar. ¿Vale? Tengo trabajo. — Dije sin más remedio.

Sólo supe que se marchó al escuchar la puerta otra vez abrirse y cerrarse.

Esa tarde que llegué a mi casa, la vi, esperando junto a la puerta... ya hasta perecía ser una acosadora. Me acerqué y la castaña se veía normal, parecía no notarme, tampoco hizo gesto alguno al verme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que al entrar a la casa, sin aviso, Kari se sentó en el sillón diciendo:

— Wallace, no sé si sabrás que yo no soy de acostarme con cualquiera... Y estoy realmente arrepentida de lo que sucedió, pero... — Se interrumpió y continuó en un susurro, — Me agradó.

Ahora entendía menos de lo que ya lo hacía. Me senté a su lado y la oí proseguir con lo que decía:

— Desde antes de casarme con Takeru, él se mostraba distante. La relación se ha desgastado y pues... no lo sé. Ya no me explico los hechos, he estado muy deprimida desde entonces, pero al volver a verte todo cambió. No sé cómo explicarlo... te necesito Wallace.

— Yo...lo siento igual. — Le dije, pues era verdad. Desde aquella noche no la dejé de pensar ni por un minuto, me hacían falta sus besos y sus caricias, la necesitaba otra vez, pero no en una relación casual. Recuerdo haberla abrazado y el volver a sentir sus delgados brazos rodear mi cuerpo me causaba alegría, en eso dije:

— Kari... esto es imposible.

— Lo sé… Pero te deseo. —

La castaña se limitó a abrazarme con todas sus fuerza y el resto de la noche corrió por lógica una vez más.

Una relación así, nos estaba consumiendo, pero nos hacía bien. Descubrí que ella era lo que realmente me hacía falta, lo nuestro fue más allá de algo casual con el paso de los meses. Parecíamos ser el uno para el otro, pero surgía el maldito remordimiento, Takeru. Ambos suponíamos que él no sospechaba, ya que los visitaba a menudo y se mostraba igual que siempre. La cosa se complicaba las noches en que su mujer se quedaba conmigo, diciendo como escusa estar pasado una noche en la casa de sus padres o de su hermano, por algunos problemas familiares. Fue allí donde comencé a pensar, ¿qué diría su familia si se esteraba de esto? Otro remordimiento para la causa.

Les estábamos mintiendo a todo mundo, y nos molestaba vernos tan poco tiempo al día. Teníamos que contenernos en el trabajo de no arrojarnos sobre el otro en plena hora laboral. La pasión de nuestra relación era incontrolable, pero lo qué más me agradaba.

Meses después, todo seguía igual. No teníamos intención alguna de decirle a alguien lo nuestro ya que no soportaríamos las miradas acusadoras de toda la comunidad, aunque ya más de uno lo sospechaban.

Como todos los sábados desde hacía unos meses, visitaba a la pareja en su hogar... la razón, porque necesitaba ver a la castaña más tiempo del que se nos permitía. Ese día, Takeru se mostraba preocupado, lo que me hizo incomodarme. Charlando con él a solas, en su estudio, de la nada surgió un tema de conversación que me dio escalofríos.

— Wallace, sabes... Creo que mi mujer me engaña. — Expresó él muy afligido meciendo el vaso de cristal con licor que tenía en sus manos.

Yo tomaba un refresco, el cual terminé por escupir en el momento que concluyó de hablar. Avergonzado, pedí disculpas, diciendo que me había ahogado con la bebida y pregunté, echándome hacia atrás sobre la silla donde estaba sentado:

— Y... ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

— Hikari desde hace meses que está muy alejada. No hablamos, se va a pasar la noche en otros lugares diciendo que visita a los padres, y a veces la oigo hablar por teléfono muy animada. Yo no digo nada por qué está la posibilidad de que sea paranoia mía pero, es mucha casualidad. ¿Tú qué crees?

No podía hablar, no tenía nada que decir. Las palabras se había ido y mis pensamientos igual. Pasaron unos segundos en lo que simulé pensar llevando una mano al mentón y desviado la mirada, pero nada. Me urgía decirle que yo era quién se acostaba con su mujer las noches en la que ella se ausentaba, quería decirle que yo estaba haciéndola feliz y que era por mí que ella actuaba así, pero no... No podía.

— Pues... no lo sé. Pero, oí por ahí que tú le has sido infiel. — Dije finalmente acusándolo del amorío que Kari había percibido.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó en repuesta, realmente sorprendido, — ¿De dónde sacas eso? Yo jamás haría algo semejante, la amo.

— Puedes confiar en mí. Dime la verdad.

Él guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego largó junto a un suspiro:

— La verdad es que... yo no quería pero ocurrió un desliz, hace meses. No fue nada, una joven que conocí en un bar comenzó a llamarme y me citó, fui allí pero luego no supe de ella. No llegamos a nada, jamás la haría infiel, la amo... aunque ya no sé si el sentimiento será mutuo. — Concluyó.

Si jamás le fue infiel... en principio la venganza de Kari, no debió haber ocurrido. Me sentía aún peor que antes, él de verdad la quería. No soporté estar allí más tiempo sabiendo aquello, sin transcurrir un segundo más me largué diciendo que debía hacer algo de extrema urgencia.

Al día siguiente mi hermosa amante me visitó como de costumbre, trayendo algo de comer igual que siempre.

Entró a la casa comiendo un trozo de pan, lo que me dio más ternura, sin decir mucho dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá abrazándome mientras decía:

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, mi amor?

— Excelente, pero te extrañé. No aguanto estar mucho sin ti, mi vida.

Nos besamos cariñosamente y ella respondió algo alegre:

— Yo igual... y hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Allí recordé lo que Takeru me había confesado la noche anterior en la casa de ella. Debía decirle a Kari que el rubio realmente no le era infiel y que tal vez, para no seguir lastimándolo debíamos terminar nuestra relación definitivamente o que ella se separara de él...

— Yo también debo decirte algo muy importante, amor.

— Dime, te escucho. — Musitó muy alegre y ansiosa.

— No, dime lo tuyo primero.

Rió alegremente y dándome un toque con su dedo en mi nariz de forma juguetona respondió:

— Lo tuyo ha de ser más importante, cuanta primero.

Rendido, sonreí para luego poner una cara de seriedad.

— Amor, sabes que te amo... pero no podemos seguir hiriendo a Takeru.

— Él me fue infiel y sabes que tampoco soy feliz haciéndole daño, a pesar de todo sigo casada con él...

— No te fue infiel, me lo confesó. Sé que no te mentiría... por eso lo digo. Kari, yo te amo, pero ya no podemos vivir así. Decide, él o yo. — Dije sin más remedio, sabiendo que la respuesta cambiaría mi vida de ese entonces hasta delante.

La felicidad de su rostro desapareció y podían verse como las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaban a salir. Se echó a llorar en mi regazo, donde la abracé y supliqué en un murmullo:

— Por favor responde...

Ella se incorporó y secando sus lágrimas sin dejar de mirarme fijo respondió dejándome anonadado:

— Wallace, el problema es que... estoy embarazada.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! La pequeña Selenee volvió al modo one-shot y algo **lime**, (_Romanticismo que no desemboca en sexo gráficamente escrito, sólo besos, abrazos, caricias, etcétera._) muy suave... para mis 16 añitos creo que mi nivel de perversión es demasiado. Nahh, hay peores, ¿o no que sí?

Aquí está mi historia, de un capítulo, por el concurso de _"Amores Prohibidos"_ del foro **Proyecto 1-8**

Es lo más cercano a un amor prohibido que se me ocurrió. Tal vez no se los ve muy enamorados a Willis y Kari hasta el final, parece más una relación de capricho, por las dudas de ella y la supuesta atracción de él. La cuestión es que no me inspiré mucho, esta vez la razón fue más por obligación y decisión personal que lo escribí. Creo ya haber dicho que de la escritura quiero vivir, entonces me pareció perfecta la oportunidad de probar algo diferente a lo que acostumbro. En lo particular detesto hacer una historia que sea sólo de romance, pero no quería opinar sin saber entonces lo probé. Supongo que se notará mi poca afiliación al género en la narración y la personalidad de los protagonistas.

Con respecto, justamente a la ya mencionada narración, se me ocurrió nuevamente utilizar ésta en primera persona, es más fácil expresar sentimientos poniéndose en el lugar del personaje para mí. (E imaginarme las escenas eróticas… okno, ¡olviden esto!)

La idea es que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ganar dicha competencia, pero si soy honesta no me inscribí con esa intención, como dije quería probar el género. Ganar es lo menos que espero, a mí esperar el mejor premio sería una larga critica mostrando los detalles defectuosos en la narración, ortografía y la temática, así mejorar. Cosa que me dará quiera o no el jurado, por eso lo probé en la competencia y no en un fic libre... ya que nadie lee los míos, bueno poca gente.

Debo admitir que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, varias veces quise darles aviso a las moderadoras que no me atrevía a realizarlo, pero he aquí. La curiosidad por saber que opinaban de esto me ganó y me obligué a seguir, creo que está un poco forzado el fic por eso.

Bueno, hermosas moderadoras del foro y juradas de esto, ¿qué opinan? No se abstengan a las malas críticas, quiero que digan cada detalle que no las convenció o lo que sí lo hizo.

_(El halago fue soborno, ¿ya gané? Okno, era un chiste ¡jaja!)_

* * *

Ahh y algo más, es posible que **Wallace** esté fuera del personaje, algo **OoC** como dicen pero es que ni sé quién es. Busqué algo de información y pero creo que no fue suficiente.

No me vi las películas de **Digimon** ni nada. Sólo la primera temporada (que para colmo me faltan tres capítulos para terminarla XD) y la cuarta. Ósea, **Adventure 01** y **Frontier**.


End file.
